U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,703 (Wheeler), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites a “push-in bulb base for use in a bayonet-type bulb socket. The push-in base does not require turning of the bulb base to engage the retaining bayonets of the bulb base in the L-shaped retaining slot of the bulb socket. The push-in bulb base has integrally formed flexible retainers which flex inward during installation and then flex back to their normal position to engage the L-shaped retaining slots of the bulb socket. An integrally formed alignment rib prevents the bulb base from being inserted into the bulb socket in a position that would prohibit the engagement of the retainer with the L-shaped retaining slot.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,904,688 (Henry), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites a “sight protective cover system adapted for a target sight including a protective cover. The protective cover being a body having at least two L-shaped slots. Also, including a mounting section which has a protective cover insert extending outward from the mounting section and away from the target sight, where the protective cover insert is sized to fit inside the body of the protective cover. There are at least two studs extending from the protective cover insert to interact with the at least two L-shaped slots to lock the mounting section and the protective cover together. There is a spring member between the mounting section and the protective cover to provide tension between the at least two studs and the at least two L-shaped slots to aid in locking the mounting section and the protective cover together.” See Abstract.